A high-voltage integrated circuit in which one or more high-voltage transistors are disposed on the same chip with low-voltage circuits, is widely used in a power control system, for example, a switching power supply or a motor driver.
A bootstrap diode can be integrated on a high-voltage integrated circuit in a monolithic fashion, however these known integrated circuits have an undesirable, significant amount of a leakage current that flows from an anode to a substrate in a conductive state.
In order to solve this problem, two chips can be disposed inside one package, or a synchronous rectifier including a separate charge pump block can be used.
However, since a separate die and package, or a separate charge pump block are used, the size of the entire module is increased, and/or manufacturing costs are increased in an undesirable fashion.